1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable diapers and, more particularly, to a diaper with a density gradually decreasing from the bottom of the pad to the top thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,055 to Ripke, issued Jan. 29, 1970 for "Disposable Diaper and the Like and Method of Manufacture," there is disclosed a diaper having a paper-like cellulose layer which is densified below a batt of highly pourous material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,343 to Mesek et al, issued Sept. 24, 1974 for "Disposable Diaper, Fabric Useful Therein and Method of Manufacture," discloses a bonded fabric used with a binder in connection with diapers of the type disclosed in the previously recited patent. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,904 to Mesek et al, issued June 29, 1976 for "Disposable Diaper," further discloses mechanical variations of the foregoing patents especially with respect to the size of the batt and paper-like layer.
None of the foregoing patents or the prior art discloses the concept of varying the density of an absorbent pad by use of a water spray. Further, the lower wadding layer, as employed, is integrally stabilized to the absorbent pad to enable the absorbent pad assembly to resist tearing while receiving urine in depth.